One And The Same: A Jacob Black Fanfic
by Rizea
Summary: When I first met Jacob Black I realized how crazy it was that he was living right under my nose this entire time. My name is Jacky Lavine and this is the story of how I met Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

When you first meet your soul mate for the first time, you figure it will be amazing, right? When I first met Jacob Black I was having a cuss off with my best friend. I didn't like him at first, but when I finally came around I realized what an amazing person had been sitting under my nose for years! My name is Jacky Lavine and this is the story of how I met Jacob Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I was little I changed a lot. I realized I didn't fit in. So I changed. I changed the way I talked, what I wore, but never what I thought. Sooner or later I realized the people I associated with were idots, having social lives, but no brains. So I changed again, and hung out with the less popular, at least they had brains.

Even with them though, I didn't fit in. So at ten years old, I would climb to the top of the swing set and watch the other girls play on the monkey bars.

By the seventh grade I was a bitch. No one liked me. I would keep away from the nice people to keep from making them sad. So with out any friends I resulted to the only thing I found fun. Climbing. I actually got in trouble with the police once for it. Apparently police chief Charlie Swan didn't approve of me climbing up my neighbors house. That was the action that prompted my mother to enroll me in La Push Jr. High. That was where I made my very first friend since the fifth grade. Her name was Leah Clear water.

I remembered the first time I met her. I slowly walked into the lunch room, not really wanting to go in. At least at my school in forks I knew where the 'freaks' table was. I sat at the only empty table, away from everyone else. I figured nobody would sit by me, that I wouldn't have to scare any one away. I was mistaken.

A girl with long black hair, the same shade as everyone's hair in La Push, except for me of course, she sat down next to me. I looked up at her. She smiled at me, I just stared. She didn't seem phased by my rudeness, instead she stuck out her hand. "You can be a bitch if you want...But I'm not that bad. It seemed nobody was gonna sit over here so...Any ways...I'm Leah Clearwater." I still didn't smile. "Are you calling me a nobody?" she still didn't seem upset. Her smile just got wider. "I can we are going to be friends." I gave her my smallest smile and shook her hand, and made my very first friend.

In seventh grade, talking to Leah I didn't know that our friend ship would get us into a lot of trouble or that it would lead me to Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place in eclipse Because I need a little action with my romance**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sat on my bed with Leah curled up in my lap, crying. " I thought he loved me... Than he disappears for two weeks, Jacky, two whole weeks." This was really bad I had never seen Leah like this before. " I thought he was hurt, but when he comes back..." The rest of what she said was over lapping with her tears. I knew what she was going to say though.

"After Sam came back he broke up with Leah, he had said it was safer for her that way. Leah was having trouble dealing with the break up so her cousin Emily came for dinner. The same night Sam came to talk to Leah. It was obvious he liked her. He looked like she was the light at the end of a very long tunnel. A few days after that Emily was mauled by a bear. While she was healing Emily stayed at Sam's house.

"SSH Leah." I patted her back and held her while she cried. Days would pass like this, me comforting her wile she cried with her head in my lap. A couple months passed, just as Leah started to get better another tragedy struck her life. Leah's father Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack. I was sad to. I loved Harry like a second father. I figured it would be a few days before I saw her again, giving her time to grieve. A few days turned into a couple of weeks. When I did finally see her I was walking in the sand at first beach with my little brother Jason. Leah was running into the forest line. She had cut her hair was the only thing I had noticed differently before I could see her no more.

Leah!" I tried calling out to her. I ran up to the trees, and looked around. she was gone. Not even the prints from her sneakers. Wait... Leah wasn't wearing any shoes. And her shorter hair. A few minutes later I left the woods and came back to the beach. "Jacky where did you go. what's up?" I didn't tell Jason I just wanted to go home. "I don't feel like a walk on the beach Jason. How about another time?" "Nah we just got here I want to stay." Of course Jason was going to refuse it was silly of me to ask such a question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The reason Jason and I were at the beach in the first place was the bonfire. Everyone goes. The elementary schoolers had a couple fire pits going right up front and the Jr. High school in the middle and the High school in the back."I normally wouldn't come to theses with out Leah she was some where out here, I think.

I sat on the log furthest away from the fire watching people mingle. I was no good at talking to other people. Hanging out with Leah didn't give you good social skills. I got up and left the fire and the people around it to find a soda grab my brother and get out of here. I spotted the cooler and made my way slowly towards it. I grabbed a pepsi and turned around. I ran smack into some one. I looked up I had ran right into one of the Forks freshman boys. Geez he was hot. I hadn't hade any previous interaction with boys. "Oh I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I turned away from him but he grabbed my wrist." It's okay sweety I forgive you." Oh great he was drunk. "Let go of my arm" "Nah come on baby I said I forgive you." Shit. "Let go of Her arm." I heard someone else's voice respond before I could. I turned around and there stood Leah looking meaner in the light of the bonfire than I eve saw her before. "Let go of her arm before I break yours." Leah all but growled at him. He just laughed at her and smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure she is willing to share." That was the final straw no one talks about me or Leah Like that. I swung my fist around and it connected with his nose making a crack sound. Being drunk the guy fell over, but them scrambled back to his feet. Before he could rise to his full height Leah punched him in the eye. I was quite sure Leah knocked him out. "You have wonderful timing Leah. You disappear for two months and then just show up like this. Why Leah, just one phone call wouldn't have been that hard." I was yelling now no doubt this would spread through the school like a wildfire on Monday. " I'm sorry Jacky It's better this way, really. Something came up." "Something so bad that you can't see your best friend at all? Really Leah" "Jacky I" "Forget it Leah." And for the second time today I turned around and ran right smack into someone. Only this time I was pissed. "Watch where..." when I looked up I saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

**IF any one out there reads this stuff A review Would be nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob Pov**

Why do I have to tag along. I mean Leah and Seth can control them selves. I'm stuck going to a bonfire, which means I have to tolerate all the stares and whispers. Sam doesn't trust Leah. I don't either but Seth can watch her.

I hear shouts in the background Oh no. Leah is mad I guess I am needed here. I approached her and the other girl cautiously, from behind, so I can handle the situation and Seth doesn't have to. The other girl was the one I saw in Leah's mind. She was extremely pretty but that's besides the point. The trouble is Leah is really close to this girl. She might let our secret slip. Or even worse Leah might accidentally hurt her. Leah wouldn't forgive herself.

Leah didn't seem to be the problem, it was this kid from Forks. He had better let go of her, or Leah was going to make him pay. I think I might let her hit him couple times before I stop her though, he deserves it.

To my surprise, before Leah had a chance to interfere, The girl landed a blow to his nose. Her brown hair bouncing around as her fist swung. He let go immediately and fell to the sand. Being drunk, He took his time getting up. Not that it did him any good,when he stood Leah punched too. He fell back to the sand forgotten.

What I was focused on now was much more interesting than the boy in the sand. "You have WONDERFUL timing Leah. You disappear for two months and then just show up at a time like this. Why Leah, just one phone call wouldn't have been that hard." Why didn't Leah didn't talk to her at all? Sam gave Leah permission to call her. "I'm sorry Jacky it's better this way, really. Something came up." By now four or five heads were turned their way. maybe I should stop them. Nah Leah would make me pay for interfering latter. "Something so bad you can't see your best friend at all? Really Leah" "Jacky I." "Forget it Leah." Jacky turned around so quickly I didn't have a chance to move. Unexpectedly, she slammed right in to my chest.

"Watch where..." She was silenced by the look in my eyes. Jacky was the single most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her whole frame radiated, I couldn't tell you which one of her features I adored the most, her silky, chest nut brown hair, beautiful, dark blue eyes, smooth lips, and a freckle right above her left eyebrow. She was beautiful. I never wanted her to leave my side.

I remember how I had described Imprinting to Bella not so long ago.

** Flashback**: It's not like Love at first sight. It's more like gravity moves... When you see _her, _suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her... You become what she needs you to be, weather that's a protector, a lover, a friend, or a brother.

I've changed a lot since then but that's what I feel right now, for Jacky. I know I've imprinted on her so that's why it hurts so much when she turns around and walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jacky Pov**

What? Why was he stairing at me like that? He was so beautiful. His russet, brown skin. Beautiful, deep, dark eyes, jet black hair, and his lips... With a beautiful face like that and his body... I was practically shaking as I walked through the sand toward the younger children and their bonfires.

"Jason we are going. Now" If he refused I was going to sling him over my shoulder, haul him to the road and throw him into the back seat of my Saturn, with all the doors locked. "No wa" Before Jason could continue I marched over to him and did, sling him up over my shoulder and started up the path to the road. Luckily for me Jason refrained from kicking and shouting at me to put him down. I guess struggling would be even more embarrassing than him being hauled off. That thought brought the first smile to my face all evening.

On the way home I almost crashed. I nearly collided head on with impala. Me being as unfocused as I was, I was most definitely not making this safe for my brother. I was totally distracted. Thinking about him what was his name... Jacob I think. The only time I really talked to him was when my mother was arranging my enrollment into La Push High with Billy, Jacob's dad. It's not like I really said anything to him at the time. And my chances of being his friend were ruined when he over heard my mother telling Billy why I was transferring. Apparently he over heard my mothers concern that I might start hanging around the wrong people If I stayed in forks, and apparently the future of little old me was enough excuse for Billy, The chief of La Push to let me in.

When we pulled into the drive way Jason ran into the house screaming that I was trying to get him killed. By crashing and murder by his friends, who he had embarrassed. I slowly followed Jason, taking my time as I walked up the driveway. I paused at the wood pile next to my house I climbed up the pile then grabbed a branch belonging to the alder tree that that ran up a few feet of the side of the house. I pulled myself into the tree and climbed to the top. I stepped of the branch on to my roof. For about an hour I sat there on the roof avoiding my mothers lecture of driving responsibly and thinking about Jacob. "Jacob" I said his name, just to see how his name sounded on my tongue.

I am sad to say that I had finally crossed over to the dark side. The side that consisted of girls who sat giggling about boys. Only this was the first boy I had ever giggled over. Sure I had crushes before, But I never liked someone this much before. I hoped that when I got over Jacob I wouldn't be like this for a while. The thought of getting over Jacob brought a sick feeling to my stomach.

When I climbed down the tree I was attacked by my mom with her lecture probably all ready planned out, I didn't pay attention, I was still thinking of Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob POV**

So beautiful, so beautiful. The thoughts ran through my head the entire night.

After seeing the look on Leah's face when she realized what I had done, I decided it would be safer to leave the bonfire and take a run. Hopefully it was Sam who was on patrol, so I wouldn't have to deal with the teasing from ones who I call my brothers.

I was unlucky. Instead the voices of my brothers Embry and Jared filled my head, "Ooh Jake, she's a looker."

"Leave him alone, Jared. He needs some time to think."

"About what, how she'd look in a bikini?"

Just for a second I did imagine what Jared had suggested. Embry was right though, I did need time to think and I wasn't going to get any of that, with their voices in my head.

I phased, and wandered around through the woods listening and thinking of Jacky, her beautiful face. Just as I took another step I felt my heart lurch to the side, she was scared, I could feel it. I sprinted out of the woods. I needed to get there quickly, but if I phased I would scare her. It was an eternal battle that ended with me phasing, and being led by heart, to Jacky. I poked my head out of the woods to see a very horror stricken Jacky sitting in the front seat of an old, grey Saturn, with a little boy in the back seat, almost in tears.

" Is she ok," I heard Sam's voice. "what happened?"

"I'm not sure. They seem to be safe so you don't have to come," I said seeing Sam's Intentions. " I will stay with them myself."

"Alright Jacob, Congrats," said Sam before phasing. By myself, I watched my Imprint start her car and drive towards Forks.

I watched as she parked her car and her little brother ran out, slamming the door behind him. Jacky sat in her car for a few minutes then opened her door as well. She walked towards the front door but turned at the last second. She walked toward a wood pile leaned up against her house. Jacky stepped up the first pieces of wood and grabbed a tree branch hanging over head. She used the branch, and pulled herself up. I watched as she got higher and higher, the sick feeling in my stomach got worse and worse.

At the top of the tree she hopped on to the roof and sat there. I don't know how long I waited, I got more concern as the minutes ticked by. Was she hurt, was she cold? I was so tempted to go up there. Once when the worry got too much, I phased back to a human. I quietly walked up to the tree and pulled myself up the first couple branches. "Jacob." I heard her say. Did she see me? I glanced up the tree and saw nothing but more branches. No Jacky. I jumped out of the tree, with my feet quietly landing on the ground and I sprinted away.

I phased and ran to Sam and Emily's. I am sure Leah was there, and I would have to face her wrath, but I needed to talk to Sam.

As I walked through the front doors I was greeted with "Woohoos," "Nice," and "Congrats." The whole pack was there it seems, except for Leah. "Sam" I called out over anti imprinting remarks coming from Paul, Collin, and Brady. "Well it's quite the shame, we won't be seeing much of Jacob anymore. He'll be off with Jacky the Bitch. Anyone who hangs out with Leah that much gotta be one." I swung around and punched Paul in the face, and started shaking. Paul was shaking as well and was led out of the house, by Embry. I managed to calm down and stayed in Emily's living room.

"You, okay Jacob?" Sam's deep voice came from the end of the hall. I just nodded. Sam walked towards me. "Well then, come here." Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and led me outside, to give me a replay of the sex talk My father gave me when I was twelve, only this time I would actually listen. I couldn't do anything that would hurt my imprint.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid awake for hours that night. Good thing there wasn't any school tomorrow. I was up thinking. Mostly about Jacob, and what the heck that look was about. He'd never really spared me a glance before now.

I stayed in my bed for a few hours, just thinking, before I got up. I dressed In jeans, a T-shirt, and a baggy sweat shirt. I had planned to spend the day at home. I was sitting on my couch eating cereal, and watching TV when the door slammed. The shock of it caused me to spill cereal on my sweater.

"Jacky, honey can you take Jason and his friend to the skate park." I heard my mothers voice coming from the laundry room. I hadn't even finished eating yet. "Mom I'm sti-" my mother cut me off mid sentence with her look. It was the look all the Lavine family has mastered including myself. I sighed and walked toward the car with two annoying little boys in tow.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Jason make sure your friend over there wears his helmet." Jason nodded and put on his own helmet.<p>

I take pride in my little brothers skateboarding skills, I taught him of course. It was one of my hobbies, skateboarding. Sadly forks skate park is pathetically small, But there were hardly any people that came here, and we had it all to ourselves.

Although, when I think things like that it's always Jinxed. There walking down the sidewalk, with a skateboard in his arms was Paul Lahote, and Jacob Black. I stood, With my back leaned up against my car and watched. Paul dropped in, successfully and rode around in the bowl. Jacob looked so out of place with his skateboard, it was impossible not to show off, even a little.

So I dropped in, did a little 50-50 grind, and just rode around in the bowl, while Jason, his friend and Jacob all watched with awe.

I finally hopped over the rail and joined my brother. He grinned at me, his own little way of letting me know I was cool. That made me smile, but when I turned, I saw Jacob giving me a similar look, awed, and something else. I quickly looked away and went back to my car. I sat in the drivers seat as I watched my brother skate.

* * *

><p>I had dozed off. The dream was a combination of Jacob, the skate park and Leah, no longer my ex- friend. I heard a tap on the window of the car. It brought me out of dream land and back the real world. The world where Jacob didn't talk to me and Leah was still my ex-best friend.<p>

The tap came again and I finally looked up. Jacob was standing outside my door, with an embarrassed look on his face. I rolled down the window, as I tried to think why he wanted to talk to me. The only conclusion I could come to was my brother probably stole something from him.

"Hey Jacky, you're really good at skateboarding," That's what he came to tell me? I just nodded. " Um... I was wondering if you could teach me some tricks." When Jacob said 'some tricks' he was speaking so fast I barely comprehended what was said, and he looked so nervous. He was probably expecting me to be rude to him, like I was to everyone else. I had to try to be nice. I was going to try for Jacob.

"Sorry I have to take my brother home soon, maybe another time." I shrugged. "you could get Paul to teach you, he seems good enough." Damn it. I have no social skills at all, every time I try to talk to people I sound like an ass. I practically just dismissed him.

He nodded. "Ok I guess I'll see you at school." He seemed sad for some reason I couldn't figure out, so I just nodded and smiled a little, until he left. I sighed and put my hand to my forehead. Jacob asked for a favor and I refused him. I'm so stupid.

About a half an hour later of feeling stupid, my brother and his friend were finally ready to head home. They loaded their skateboards in the trunk, and Jason took his place in the seat next to mine.

"Jacky, If you gave people a chance you might have friends you know," He was referring to Jacob. "Leah doesn't count, she's as much of an ass as you are." Once again he was right.

"Careful Jason, make sure mom don't hear you talking like that." He was right though. Jacob had presented me with an opportunity that I hadn't gotten since Leah, and like an idiot I passed it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacky POV**

When I woke up to my alarm on Monday morning I had no intention on going to school. With all the fake people, even in La Push they had your stereo type mean girls. And Jacob. I don't think I really wanted to see Jacob. I'm not sure why, either. It might have been because of his dissapointment when I didn't help him with the skateboarding the other day, but I think it was because I wasn't comfortable with the way I felt when I was around him. I've had boyfriends before but this seems different. NOT suggesting that we could be together, that had a very small chance of happening, even before the skate park incident. That's how I'll remember it, the skate park Incident.

I actually fell back asleep, but was reawaken by my mother claiming that she would give me strawberries for breakfast if I got up.

* * *

><p>With my hair in a messy bun and a coffee in my hand, I walked toward my car, still half asleep.<p>

When I got to the school, the first thing I noticed was Paul leaning up against a beat up old rabbit in the parking lot looking a bit concerned. Paul rarely went to school, and when he did I tried to avoid him at all costs. It's strange but lately I've seen him a lot lately. Only because Jacob was with him though.

The only reason I remember Paul was because when I was younger I used to buy drugs from him. I stopped of course, it was just a bit of a phase, I'm pretty good about not getting high very often any more. That's mainly because Paul no longer sells though.

I felt Paul's eyes come up to look at me, and I looked down before he could notice I was staring, I didn't need him to think I was stalkerish. With my head down, and my book bag clutched close to my side, I walked toward my first period class.

* * *

><p>I was half asleep, half listening to the hum of my history teachers voice in the back ground. Mr. Burner's voice was monotone and was lulling me to sleep, and I would be except for the steady tap tap tap of someone nearby hitting a pencil against the side of a desk, and was probably was the only thing keeping the rest of the class from nodding off.<p>

I felt a soft tap on the back of my head and looked around, Ajay was throwing small eraser chunks at people. Weren't highschool students supposed to be too old for this stuff. Apparently not. Looks like Ajay hit Jacob as well, because he looked pissed enough to beat the shit out of him, and poor Ajay looked like he wanted to die on the spot, as anyone would, with someone the size of Jacob looking at them like that.

I smiled and grabbed Ajay's eraser chunk. I flicked it and scored perfectly, the center of Ajay's head. He opened his mouth slightly, in shock and bent his head down but didn't say anything. Although flicking the eraser was suck a simple action, I wasn't quite sure why I had done it. I was absolutely horrified though when I finally figured it out. If Ajay had just flicked the eraser at me I would have let it slide, he was acting immature anyways, but Jacob was upset. And I was sure I saw him crack smile after I nailed Ajay. I was trying to please Jacob, what a scary thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

The math teacher droned on and on about something that was probably pretty important, but I didn't care. There was something much more interesting in the room. Jacky. All I could see was the way her head fell back as she leaned in the back of her chair, her fingers slowly moved over the crease in her black sweater, how her beautiful brown hair ran down her back, and how her pink lips were slightly parted. It was impossible for me to pay attention in class with her in the room. Shit, it was hard to pay attention with her in the same building because I was obsessing over the lack of her, or what she would be doing if she were here.

I was too busy staring, taking in her beauty, that I failed to notice a small, pink eraser fly toward the back of Jacky's head. It bounced off her hair and tumbled to the floor and bounced a couple of times.

How could anyone throw anything at Jacky, and more importantly how was I supposed to be a good imprint if I couldn't even protect Jacky from things as insignificant as fucking airborne erasers. I was going to murder who ever threw that at her. And it was Ajay. That bastard. I was going to wait till he opened his mouth, then flick that eraser three times as hard as he ever could, and send the thing down his throat.

They say great minds think alike, the only difference is Jacky had hit him right smack in the forehead.

With that memory playing over and over in my head and Jacky's presence, I managed to get through the rest of the class with out making Ajay choke on an eraser.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacky POV<strong>

I was waiting for the bell that would signify the end of math class. The bell that would get me away from Jacobs eyes that never moved from me, when the bell rung I was the first person out of the class. I was gone, hopefully before Jacob even noticed I was missing.

I opened my locker and grabbed the books for my next class, US History, when what felt like more than 200 pounds slam into my side. I had to hold on to my locker door to keep from ending up on the floor. While I managed to stay on my feet, all of my books ended up on the floor. I looked up and right into the eyes of Paul LaHote.

Paul's eyes widened then he frowned and made a small growling noise in the back of his throat. Wait, did he really growl at me? I don't take shit from anyone and Paul literally growled at me.

"Watch where you are going," I could see Paul's mouth open slightly, as if to respond but decided against it. Instead he leaned down and began to pick up my books. I knew I should bend down and help him, but I decided being a bitch about it would suit my mood better, and let him pick up all the books himself.

Paul stood up when he had all the books in his arms, I was ready for him the drop them back on the floor and walk away, but I wasn't ready for what really happened. Paul shoved the books to the side and right into the unsuspecting arms of Jacob Black. Jacob made a familiar growling sound as Paul smirked and walked away. He slowly held the books out for me to take.

"Sorry about that," He rubbed his hair slightly. "Paul has been being an ass all day."

I nodded, I spent the better part of my day trying to get away from Jacob and look who happens to be here. "Thanks." I said to him with the smallest, most pathetic smile I possibly could and hoped he got the message and left me alone. He didn't get my implication.

"Hey, do you need a ride home." I could tell he was really desperate for me to talk with him. "No, thanks for the offer, but I have a ride."

"Oh," His voice sounded strained. "Bye, then." I waved to him as I turned around and walked to history class.

**Sorry that was such a filler chapter, but I had to start some sort of real interaction between the two. Also, sorry about the lack of an update last week I try to update as much as possible every weekend because of sports after school.**

**:) Rizea **


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"strongI am so so so so so so sorry but I can't continue this story. It just isn't working for me./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong I am so disappointed in myself for not finishing my first fanfic ever, and I really hope you will try my other story.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong- Rizeastrong/p 


End file.
